Imaging devices such as mobile phone cameras or other digital cameras can be used to capture 3D models using the process of photogrammetry—which allows the creation a 3D model from images such as photographs. Using common photogrammetry software the system creates a model of all areas that can be seen in multiple images. This means that the user is required to cut-out parts of the 3D model they are interested or not interested in. In particular the object is usually produced, connected to the ground on which it sits. This causes two problems:                1. Difficulty in navigating around the 3D model of the object: Because of the inclusion of the ground plane or background surfaces, the centre of rotation of the model is often poorly defined and does not coincide with the centre of the object of interest.        2. Merging of ground and object surfaces: Usually images are taken from a slight angle so that the photogrammetry process is unable to accurately determine the shape near the bottom of the object. The result is that the ground plane and bottom of the object are “merged” together.        
Previously the Applicant's 3DSOM software has solved the problem of extracting the object of interest from the scene by allowing the user to cut-out the object shape in several photographs. This is known as manual “masking”. However, such masking requires user effort, skill and time.
Current approaches to extract the object of interest from the scene include:                Manual masking of object (3DSOM Pro)—requires user effort and skill.        Agisoft “PhotoScan”, Capturing Reality “Reality Capture”: User must manually define a bounding box around an initial sparse estimate of the model—requires the user to be running complex photogrammetry software to calculate and then view an initial “sparse” model. The user then must define the orientation position, and dimensions of the bounding box via a complex GUI. Once defined the box may still contain part of the ground plane underneath the object.        Autodesk ReMake: A model is created and manual tools are provided for cutting out the object in 3D space. A fairly complex GUI is needed, running on a desktop PC.        
There is therefore a need to create a simple easy to use system to extract a complete closed 3D model of an object which can be utilized by an unskilled worker without any further input from the user other than capturing the initial images.